The present disclosure is related to the field of streaming video, and more specifically to a multi-state automaton for controlling deployment of frame error recovery for a universal serial bus video camera.
Occurrence of frame errors while streaming video from a universal serial bus (USB) video camera is unpredictable. One factor affecting frame error is the quality of the camera, including the compression circuitry in the application-specific integrated circuit (ASIC). Another factor is the quality of the USB controller and its driver. In addition, the real-time performance of the operating system affects data packet size and handling.
Further, frame error recovery is generally undertaken by the driver. A typical scheme comprises backing up the last frames and resending them as needed. However, this strategy entails backing up substantial amounts of data.
The present invention addresses this and other problems associated with the prior art. The invention will become more readily apparent from the following Detailed Description, which proceeds with reference to the drawings.